Phoenix Ignite
by Wingless-I-Fly
Summary: AU! "I volunteer as tribute!" Her voice rang through the silent sea of people before she could stop it. A pierced scream, was the first thing to penetrate the hush. "And so it begins." Jily
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Ignite

Chapter One

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Her voice rang through the silent sea of people before she could stop it. A pierced scream, was the first thing to pierce the hush.

"You look beautiful, Lillian,"

Green eyes turned away from the mirror, and they looked up at the man who raised her since she was a youngster. Horace Slughorn is not her biological father that much this 'Lillian' person knew for certain; however, the true identity of her father has been kept under lock and key her entire 16 years of living.

That's not to say that Lillian didn't love the man in front of her with her very being, because she did. No one has ever shown her the same amount of love that he has, but even that can't keep away the thought that she wasn't good enough.

Not good enough for her father.

Not good enough for her mother.

Not good enough for her sister…

Ah, Petunia Slughorn, Lillian's, or Lily as she prefers to be referred, step-sister. Petunia is the true daughter of the famous potion master; nevertheless, Lily has always been deemed the more worthy child, even though Horace never came straight out and said it. Petunia knew. She knew that even though the same blood flowed through their veins, that her father would always favor that scum over her.

This led to a bitter resentment, if not hatred, for the younger redheaded girl. She was just so undeniably perfect, too perfect, without even trying to be. It wasn't until Lily's seventh birthday that Petunia found the major flaw in Lily, a flaw Lily didn't even know she had. It was a secret kept from her since childbirth, one of many it would seem.

When her father realized she had figured it out, he made her promise to never whisper it to a soul, especially not her younger step-sibling. Petunia, grudgingly agreed, because her dear father had requested it of her.

And so here they all stood, nine years later, on the day of the reaping. One seemingly happy, yet broken family filled with a secretive father, a hateful sister, and another child lost in the dark. If only they knew how much their life would change on this fateful day.

"Thank you," Lily muttered softly, returning her focus to the dusty mirror in front of her. She saw nothing beautiful in herself. From her vampire-like pale complexion to her all too small and breakable body.

"You look pretty, Tuney," the younger girl spoke to her sister truthfully. Petunia was everything Lily wanted to be: tall, blonde, beautiful, and sure of herself and where she belonged.

"I know," the tall blonde sniffed, slightly sneering down at her tiny sister.

"Come girls," their portly father spoke, while donning his cloak. "We mustn't be late."

The family made their way to the square, where many other families stood on edge over whether or not they'd be chosen to fight and ultimately die. As soon as Petunia spotted her longtime boyfriend, Vernon Dursely, she made her way quickly over to him.

Emerald eyes watched curiously as they embraced lovingly, he finally let her go, but not before whispering something into her ear. Lily had never seen as much emotion shared between the two as she was now, and it almost caused her to tear up. She was never more thankful that this was Tuney's last year in the reaping, and then she could go start her happily ever after with Vernon.

Lily spared her father-like figure a small smile before going to join her age group on the female side of the square.

The reaping was nothing new to any of the people here today. It had been around for 85 long, dreadful years. It signified the people's defiance to the Ministry, and in order to show their power they had two people from every district picked to fight for their lives in a brutal arena of death.

Thoughts raced wildly through the redhead's mind, as they always did on reaping days. What if she was chosen? What would she do? She would never be able to bring down the Death-Eaters from Districts 1 through 3 that worked their entire lives for this opportunity. She would die if her name was chosen, and she knew she damn well wasn't ready to die. Not without all the questions that had yet to be answered.

She was so consumed in her own thoughts that she had missed the entire commentary on the Rebellion of 1900 and its consequences. Not that she hadn't heard it religiously every year for as long as she could remember.

"Now let the reaping begin," the all too chipper voice of Rita Skeeter spoke through her amplified wand. Like most Ministry folk, Rita was looking as ridiculous as ever. While people here in 12 sold themselves to get food, people like her spent 100's of galleons on the newest unicorn fur. It is repulsive.

With every click of her bright pink shoes, Lily's heart thumped in her chest. And when her perfectly manicured fingers finally skimmed across the tiny slips of paper, everyone held their breath. In an instant, one girl's life from the age of 11 to 18 would be changed forever.

And ever so slowly, the dreaded name was plucked from the bunch. Silent prayers of mercy were spread among the crowd, as Skeeter pulled open the slip of paper and smiled ever so slightly.

"And the lucky female tribute of District 12 is," hands clenched, hearts raced, and breaths ceased in dread of the next two words. "Petunia Slughorn."

Sighs of relief broke through the crowd, but a young redheaded girl was not part of it. Her head ached and her heart clenched. She didn't just say Tuney. She didn't. And in that split second, Lily realized something that changed the course of the Wizarding World itself, she was wrong. The worst thing that could've happened today wouldn't be her name being chosen, but someone else she loved.

And the words she spoke next were as involuntary as taking a breath or the beating of a heart.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Her voice rang through the silent sea of people before she could stop it. A pierced scream, was the first thing to penetrate the hush.

So there you have it folks, the first chapter of my new story. I can't tell you how long I have been wanting to do a story like this! I tried a few times but they weren't really good enough for me; however, I'm feeling pretty good about this and I hope you are too!

Let me know what you think because I'm just dying to know(:


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix Ignite

Chapter Two

Her home was gone.

Her family was gone.

And soon enough she would be gone.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise!" Skeeter's voice shook a bit at the suddenness of the situation. "It would appear that District 12 has its first ever tribute!"

"Come up, come up," Rita cooed, beckoning the petite ginger to make her way towards the stage. And so Lily did, with her head held high and emotions banished within, she went to stand beside Rita Skeeter, silently thanking Merlin that it was her in this place and not her sister.

"What is your name dear?" Lily gulped as she stared at the crowd. Turning back to look at Rita, she tried to offer a tiny smile, though it probably came out as more of a grimace.

"Lily. My name is Lily." She didn't offer her last name, and Rita didn't inquire, she instead moved towards the vase full of boys' names. Similarly as before, she plucked a paper from deep with the vase, and slowly, torturously opened it.

"And the male tribute for District 12 is…" the people in the crowd held their breath, they had already had too much excitement for one day and they desperately wanted it to be over with. "Severus Snape,"

If possible, Lily's heart sank even further. What a coincidence that of the hundreds of name in that vase, _his_ would be picked. She hadn't talked to him in over a year, when he told her what she was. What he believed her to be. She remembered the day vividly. She also remembered running away from him and his theories, not quite being able to understand them.

She snapped out of her revere, as a familiar, pale hand came into view. Lifting her emerald orbs, she was struck by dark black eyes; eyes she had grown accustomed to over the years. Her heart stopped as she placed her tiny, shaking hand in his slightly larger, colder one. And as if to reassure her, a slight pressure coursed through her palm, and she struggled to keep the tears at bay as she stared at her old friend.

And new opponent.

Her goodbyes were short and sweet, the way she desperately needed them to be. Her 'father' came through first, grasping her tightly to his plump chest. Despite her best efforts, she let a tear or two fall at the sound of the only person who ever cared for her sobbing. She tried her best to console him in the miniscule amount of time she had before she would be parted from him forever.

Noticing a bowl of water on the counter, she slowly approached it. She removed the rag that was soaking inside of it, and brought the bowl back over beside where Horace sat. He stared at her curiously, as she walked back towards the window and plucked a lone flower from the flower bed.

Sitting on the floor in front of him, she hesitantly placed the flower on the water. She used her emotions to summon of the power she had suppressed inside of her over the past year and easily transformed the flower into a beautiful, white lily.

"Lillian," Horace voice shook, as he checked all around the empty room for any sign of peeping eyes. "How did you know?"

"Severus," she replied lightly, the irony of the situation not lost in her voice.

"I should've known he would have figured it out eventually," Horace began, "Always was smart, that boy."

"He-he taught me things," Lily struggled, "_magical_ things."

"I guessed as much," Horace sighed. "How much do you know?"

"Everything he does," the green-eyed girl answered honestly. "Did you know all along?"

Horace said nothing but his eyes spoke for him. Lily couldn't help the wave of hurt that washed over her.

"I don't understand how any of this is possible….how can I possess magic?" She asked the question that broke apart her previous friendship.

"Despite He-who-must-not-be-named belief's, muggleborns are not just some disease that can be cured. You are a muggleborn, my child. And you must conceal from the world. Because if he ever finds out, war will resume. And you will be the first to die." Tears welled in the aging man's blue eyes at the thought of his beloved daughter dying.

"I will," she responded fiercely, knowing she'd do anything for the man in front of her.

"Take this," she pushed the bowl with the healthy flower floating on top his way. "You'll be the first to know the inevitable." The potions master let out a strangled sob and the implications the young girl was making.

"I love you, my baby girl," he whispered, as she embraced him tightly.

"I love you too, daddy," she whispered back, calling him by the name she never allowed herself to, It wasn't until this day that she realized that the fact that her blood wasn't his didn't matter. All that mattered was the love and care he put into raising her every day. The way he sheltered her from the world in hopes to protect her from the evil. It was on this day that she knew there was only one man in the world who deserved the title 'dad' and it was him.

Her sister was next. That reunion wasn't nearly as heartfelt as one would think. It wasn't until the very end, when the aurors came in to escort Petunia out, that the blonde broke down.

"Win." That was the only thing she said to her sister the entire five minutes she spent in the room. The bony hand slipped something small into the redhead's, as the two sisters were pulled away from one another.

Lily stared solemnly at the wooden door, as it slammed shut, leaving her all alone. Glancing down at her closed hand, she forced herself to open it. And when she did, she gasped, because there in her palm laid the necklace her sister wore day in and day out. The necklace Petunia stole from Lily on her seventh birthday.

"Lily, dear," Rita's blinding blonde curls poked through the doorway. "It's time to go."

Fisting the tiny, red bird necklace in her hand, she followed the cheerful woman out of the room and onto the sleek, modern train. She stared hopelessly out the window as the only home she's ever known faded off into the distance.

She was more than aware of the fact that she wouldn't ever see District 12 again.

And that, my dear readers (if there are any!), is chapter two! I really hope you enjoyed it, I know I did(:

Please tell me any comments, remarks, worries, thoughts, suggestions, ANYTHING you have to say, just leave below in that little bow. Or even PM me if you so wish!

I have a tumblr page where I post this story and other things jily if you want to check it out it's: .com

Thank you all for reading, it means so much!

~Katie(:


End file.
